Sibling Rivalry
by ZimVader0017
Summary: The Douji wake up to find themselves in a strange place.
1. Chapter 1

Karakuri Douji Ultimo belongs to the awesome Hiroyuki Takei and the equally amazing Stan Lee.

Hey there guys, this isn't my very first Karakuri Douji Ultimo fanfic, but it is the first one I have uploaded here, so I hope people will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.** Constructive** criticism (I put emphasis on constructive for a reason, no need to be rude people) is quite appreciated. If you find any grammatical or spelling error (I have spell check, but some words might be missed), please inform me, english is not my first language and I sometimes forget how to spell certain words.

Chapter Summary: The douji find themselves in a strange place  
><span>Rating:<span> Teen. May change in later chapters due to Vice's foul mouth and both Désir and Avaro's perverseness.

**~Sibling Rivalry~**

By ZimVader0017

~Chapter 01~

Milieu woke up with a pounding headache. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He sat up quickly and immediately regretted it as the sudden movement made him dizzy. He blinked a couple of times and, after making sure he wasn't going to suffer anymore dizzying spells, he got off the unfamiliar bed. He looked around the room he was in, trying to figure out what happened. He went to the door and tried the knob. It was unlocked. Cautiously, he stepped into the hall. He was very confused, how did he get there? Where was he?

He heard a slight sound coming from the room next to the one he came from. This door was unlocked too. Probably all of them were. He opened it quietly and peered inside. Even though it was dark, he could still make out the form of the person lying on the bed. It was the douji of generosity, Service. He was thrashing and whimpering in his sleep, apparently having a nightmare. Milieu watched him for a moment before quietly closing the door and checking the other rooms. Yes, it was just as he had suspected. He wasn't alone, all of his brothers were in this house too, every single one of them sleeping at the moment. He walked down the hallway until he found some stairs. He frowned while he descended. He had to find out where they were.

When he reached the bottom he saw that the house looked normal enough, of course it was really big considering that it had now 16 inhabitants. He found different rooms that were apparently furnished according to each douji's liking and abilities. There was a soundproof audio/music studio that would appeal to Rage, an infirmary for Pardonner, a rather large, well-stocked kitchen for Ultimo, who loved to cook, and Edile, who loved to eat, a huge patio that would make energetic Service go crazy with excitement, a library, and right in the middle of the house a living room with more bookshelves, a large kotatsu and a television.

As the sudden realization of who was possibly behind all this stuck him, the rest of the douji woke up from their own sleep. As each one of his brothers wondered out of his room, the tension between both Good and Evil douji was palpable. He grew anxious as he heard a heated argument start before it ended abruptly. He started thinking of a possible explanation to give them once they got to the living room and saw him there. He knew that they didn't trust him or even like him, so the fact that they could assume that their current predicament was some sort of plan he thought of was really bad. He could take on any one of them if they decided to strike out, but he knew that they wouldn't hesitate to attack him simultaneously, especially the Evil Douji Branch. He tensed as they drew closer, but managed a stoic expression as they grouped in front of him.

Ultimo was merely surprised to see him there, his green eyes shining with curiosity. Vice on the other hand was glaring at him with pure hatred. The saying _'If looks could kill'_ flashed across Milieu's mind when he saw it. He looked at the rest of the douji. Both Pardonner and Jealousy wore their trademark poker faces, Jealousy's betraying him slightly with the quick shift of his eyes, displaying his unease at being in an unfamiliar place without knowing how he even got there. Rage looked completely disinterested, occasionally throwing warning glares at Avaro. Slow, along with Edile, Désir, and Sophia, was looking around the room curiously. Regla and Avaro were staring each other down, no doubt that those two were the ones who started arguing upstairs, Rage's current actions indicating that he was the one who stopped the argument before it escalated further. Paresseux, unsurprisingly, looked about to fall unconscious on the floor at any second while Service stared uneasily at the floor, the after effects of the nightmare he had. Orgullo and Goge were quietly observing him.

Milieu's nonchalant attitude changed radically once he noticed something else. They were in their human forms and, after seeing the look of Jealousy's barely contained anxiety and a quick check, he realized that their abilities were strongly nullified. They couldn't turn their hands back into gauntlets, and were as powerless as humans; the only indication that they were robots was their strangely colored glowing eyes, the inhuman strength and heightened senses such as hearing. When the other douji saw that his expression went from serious to wide-eyed worried, they shifted their attention towards him.

Finally, Vice, fed up by the silence and the tension, decided to get some answers.

"What the fuck's going on here?! Where the fuck are we?!"

"As surprising as it is, I for once agree with Vice, what is going on? Why are we all here?" Ultimo timidly asked.

Milieu stared at them while he thought of an answer, then he lowered his head sighing.

"I don't know, honestly. I woke up the way you did. I checked this house for clues, but all I've found is that it seems to have been specifically designed for us. There is probably an energy field blocking our powers as well."

"An energy field?" Rage asked, this time with actual interest.

"Yes, try to change back your gauntlets; you'll see what I mean."

When they all confirmed that changing back was impossible, Milieu continued.

"This house is very large and like I said before, it seems to be designed for us."

"Do you have any idea of who sent all of us here? Or how did they do it?" Sophia asked

"Well, considering the fact that the person apparently knows everything about us, I believe it was Dr. Dunstan. Why he did it in the first place is what I have the problem understanding. He never mentioned anything to me, and I never saw anything suspicious until now."

At that moment, as if on cue, the television set turned on. When the static cleared, it revealed a two-way communication screen with Roger Dunstan on the other side.

"Well, well, well, this is a pleasant surprise. I thought that only Milieu would be awake, but it's good to see that all of my children are present."

'_Children?' _

"Since you are all here, it saves me the trouble of having to repeat myself to each of you. By the look of your faces, you are wondering where you are. Well, let's just say that I had bought this house before I made you and had not found any use to it other than a vacation home until now. You don't get along so well and it's partially my fault of course, so I must correct that. I searched some information and found that one of the most effective ways to get siblings to like each other is to spend some quality time together. Since I know that you wouldn't do it willingly, it would have to be done by force."

'_Siblings? Correct the fact that we are enemies? That's the whole point of being created in the first place, he said it himself! What the fuck's wrong with the old geezer?' _

"You will live in that house together for four months. Don't try to escape, I've done all of the necessary adjustments so that you wouldn't be able to use your abilities."

When Edile and Avaro took a quick glance at their hands, Dunstan smiled.

"Yes, those too have been made powerless. You are now as normal as humans. I have added a fully stocked medical wing not only so that Pardonner can have a familiar place to spend time in, when I say 'as normal as humans', I mean it. Try to not be so reckless, you _will_ get injured. Let's keep any injuries at a small-scale, shall we?

That is all for now. I will contact you from time to time to make sure you are acting civilized towards one another. I expect progress. In your rooms you will find cameras with which you should all make video journals detailing your point of view regularly. You will send me those recordings by the end of each week starting today. Expect a call from me two weeks from now."

And with that the screen went blank, leaving them standing there in a mutual feeling of uncertainty.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 02~

After Dunstan had shut off the communication, Milieu tried to activate the two-way transmission to no avail. The only person that could make calls was Roger Dunstan, enforcing the isolation even more. He looked back at the other Douji. He didn't try to maintain a serious face. He truly was worried, and he wasn't going to deny that. Désir smirked and took a step forward.

"Well, you heard the old man, it's pointless. Let's eat something, Edile isn't the only one hungry here."

Vice gaped at him.

"What?!"

"You saw what happened when Milieu tried to use the communication system. It didn't work, and you know that we can't fly off or use our powers. So I say let's make the best of it. The sooner we start getting along, the sooner we leave, right? Besides, I don't mind it if it means I can get to know some of you guys better."

He smiled slyly and winked at Slow, who gave him a death glare.

"I wouldn't get near you if you were the last being on the planet."

"Hmmm, we'll see~"

"Ugh, really Désir. It's bad enough that our rooms are next to each other. I don't need you stalking me, in fact, just stay as far away from me as possible. I swear if I catch you following me again, I'll-"

"WHERE'S THE KITCHEN, I'M HUNGRY!"

Both Douji got startled at the sudden outburst. They had gotten so involved they forgot that the others were still in the room watching them.

"Um, I'll make some breakfast now if you want. Milieu, where was the kitchen located?"

"Down that hall, the first door to your left, Ultimo."

While Ultimo left the room with Edile following close behind, Milieu noticed Jealousy had inched his way over to his side and was currently staring at the floor. Figuring out that he wanted to tell him something, he waited patiently. Feeling eyes on him, Jealousy finally looked up.

"He never mentioned what he did with our masters."

"You're worried about your master?"

"Even though he has friends, Lune is very quiet and reserved. He masks his emotions a lot and getting me as his Douji helped him be more outspoken. If I hadn't showed him his past, he wouldn't have realized that his 'admiration' towards Yamato was actually love and wouldn't have gotten the courage to confront him with that fact. Besides, I know that as Evil Douji it's rare for us to actually care about our masters, but Lune and I get along very well. I wouldn't want him to wither away again."

"Next time he calls, let's try and ask him. I don't think he did any harm to your masters."

Satisfied, Jealousy nodded and walked toward one of the many bookshelves, presumably to read some random novel and help clear his mind. Milieu understood Jealousy's concern, he was feeling the same with the doctor. What on Earth gave him such an idea?

Looking around, he saw that the rest of the Douji had left either to explore the big house or to go back to their rooms except for Vice who stood sulking in a corner. Sighing, Milieu made his way over to the patio, the fresh air would help him relax and think about some sort of solution to their current predicament. He would have to search his memory for some indication of Dunstan's sudden change of heart. Surely there had to be some bizarre behavior patterns he didn't pick up on immediately during the last days of working alongside the doctor. While he mulled over everything on his mind, he watched Service get back to his old self the second he saw the immense space. Giggling, he pulled poor Sophia and Regla along with him, Regla loudly asking himself why he didn't take a chance and go into the kitchen with Ultimo and Edile. Milieu chuckled at their antics. At least they would be able to enjoy themselves.

~In the kitchen~

Ultimo went around the huge kitchen excitedly, picking up the necessary items to make breakfast. Yamato's kitchen was quite small compared to this one and it didn't have as many pots and pans. He hummed a happy tune to himself while he beated eggs to make an omelet. It kept his mind and his hands busy. Thinking about Yamato made him worry, he hadn't been away from his master for such a long time before, unless you counted the 9 centuries he had to wait for him. And even then he had been unconscious for most of the time, so it hadn't even seem as long. He kept an eye on Edile, making sure he didn't eat any of the ingredients he was placing on the counter. They had agreed that Ultimo would allow him to be in the kitchen if he made himself useful and helped him prepare breakfast. Plus, Ultimo promised him he would make him a dessert at the end.

"Edile, can you get the cheddar cheese and the smoked ham from the fridge, please?"

Edile put the desired ingredients on the counter while Ultimo buttered pieces of toast and arranged them in plates. Next, he rolled up slices of ham, pinning them with toothpicks and cut the cheddar in to cubes, which he also added to the plates. When the omelet was done, he cut that into pieces for each plate.

"Done! Come on, let's get the table ready and call the others to eat."

After the plates were placed with the cutlery on the table, Ultimo went back to the kitchen to get drinks and start getting Edile's dessert ready, while Edile ran around the house alerting the other Douji that breakfast was ready. As the boys entered the dining room, Ultimo placed jugs of milk and juice in the center of the table for them to pick any beverage to their liking.

Vice was the last to arrive and sat down in a huff, obviously in a foul mood. The rest did their best to ignore him, some starting mild conversations here and there. Slow made a point to seat as far away as possible from Désir, who flashed seductive smirks at him whenever he caught his eye. Returning after he had made sure Edile's dessert didn't need to be watched over for the moment, Ultimo took his place at the table. Looking around he noticed that Rage had decided to take a seat surprisingly close to Pardonner and was sending him discreet glances from the corner of his eye. Thinking nothing of it, he replied to Regla's invitation to the conversation he had been having with Goge.

Milieu ate in silence, taking in and analyzing every action from his brothers. Since he had always been with the doctor, he never really had the opportunity to see them interact with each other and individually. It was quite interesting and amazing how even though they were all androids, Dunstan had managed to give each one their own unique personalities. Thinking about the doctor, Milieu frowned again. What could have possibly happened to change Roger Dunstan's way of thinking so radically?

* * *

><p>Kinda short and uneventful, I know. I'm trying to show how the characters are going to be interacting from this point on and needed a general event as a basis. I hope I've managed to keep them mostly in character.<p>

Also, I forgot to mention this on the first chapter, this story is shonen-ai and will include personal OTPs. Let's see if you can catch them all ;)


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 03~

"Get back here, you little twerp!"

Loud footsteps came from the halls before a crash was heard. The douji who were currently resting in the living room cringed when they heard that voice. Everyone knew better than to bother Rage when he was composing something in the music room, so they could only assume who was the idiot who was bored enough to do just that.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"

Avaro came running into the living space, and proceeded to crawl under the kotatsu to escape his impending doom. Unfortunately for him, Rage saw his foot wiggling under it and grabbed it.

"Got you! You're going to pay for ruining my limited edition vinyl records, you little shit!"

Avaro just kept screaming for his life. He ended up being dumped in one of the kitchen's trash cans (albeit the filthiest one), which could be considered as a very lucky occurrence if one took Rage's uncontrollable anger into account. The cause of this merciful act was the fact that Pardonner had wondered into the living room to see what that racket was all about, which managed to distract Rage long enough to change his mind.

After Pardonner went back to the infirmary with a book on natural remedies he deemed useful, Rage found himself under the smug looks his fellow douji were giving him.

"What?"

Désir giggled lavishly, earning an irritated stare from Rage.

"Oh, nothing. Just noticing how you're always staring at Pardonner with goo goo eyes~"

This caused the mocking laughter of all of the Evil Douji present except for Jealousy, who just shook his head in annoyance at his comrades' immaturity. Rage's face reddened and nobody could tell if it was in anger or humiliation. He left with a muttered "Don't bother me…" while the others' laughter continued.

Mindful of the others hearing him, Service, who had surprisingly decided to stay still and read instead of going outside to play, crawled over to Jealousy.

"How long has that been going on?"

Annoyed at being interrupted once again, Jealousy looked up with bored eyes at the blue haired robot.

"I'm assuming you mean the whole Rage-likes-Pardonner thing. About two months, I guess. Apparently they had a confrontation when they accidentally crossed paths. I don't know all the details, and Rage won't say anything, but the others seem to think that Pardonner defeated him, or 'handed his ass to him' like Edile says, and that made Rage develop some sort of infatuation. Vice wasn't happy when he heard that, and Rage refusing to make things clear frustrated him even more. Personally, I don't think we will know exactly what happened unless he decides to talk about it, which probably won't happen in a million years. Maybe you should ask Pardonner yourself."

When he said this, Jealousy still had the bored expression, but his eyes glittered with curiosity as he also wondered about that day. Noticing this, Service gave him a cheeky smile and saluted.

"Don't mind if I do. Seriously, though, I doubt he will tell me anything either since we never heard about it until now. Pardonner keeps to himself most of the time, and if it really was an easy fight, maybe he didn't think it was important mentioning."

Jealousy thought about it and nodded. Just then, a disgruntled Avaro appeared in the kitchen's doorway with bits of garbage and grime sticking to him.

"Don't say anything…."

At this, Edile let out a guffaw which soon enough had the others joining in the laughter once again. At this, Edile let out a guffaw which soon enough had the others joining in the laughter once again. Jealousy groaned in irritation while Service smiled at him apologetically.

Ultimo had been in the kitchen reading a cook book he had found to get ideas on new dishes to make, when he was startled by Rage barging into the kitchen with a screaming Avaro. They both ignored him while Rage dumped Avaro into a trash can. After Rage stormed off, Ultimo walked over to the trash can and lifted the lid.

"May I ask what did you do this time?"

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!"

"Very well then. Enjoy the smell."

Ultimo sniffed indignantly and replaced the lid on the trash can, ignoring Avaro's squeaks of _"No, wait!"_

He was about to sit down when the door opened again. Vice paused at the doorway for a moment, not expecting anyone to be in the kitchen. Deciding to ignore him, he crossed over to the refrigerator and rummaged around the back for a bit. To Ultimo's surprise, he took out a bottle of Calbis and immediately started chugging down while he leaned on the counter.

"Where did you get that?"

Vice smirked a little, then took his time savoring his drink before answering.

"The old guy knows everything about us, right? Obviously, I like drinking this stuff, so he stashed a bunch at the back of the fridge. I found them last night."

Ultimo immediately got wary. What was Vice doing wondering around in the middle of the night?

"Lock your door if you think I'm going to kill you in your sleep."

Vice had the biggest smirk on his face. He loved making his enemy squirm. Ultimo frowned, determined to not let Vice get to him. He harrumphed and got up to make supper. Vice perked up when he saw him take out hamburger meat from the freezer.

"What are you going to make with that?"

Ultimo blinked at him, put off by the sudden question and Vice's sincere interest.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I was thinking about mixing it with some vegetables or something."

"I have a better idea."

"What's that?"

"HAMBURGER STEAK!"

**Finally an update! I've been writing this for three days, I'm not even kidding. I would write bits of it when the idea struck in my note book and since I was going to be sitting in front of the computer writing an outline for an assignment, I decided to type this up once I finished.**

**I don't know when the next update might be done, but please bear with me. Hope you enjoy! :)**


End file.
